Did You Wait for Me? Xx Edited Version xX
by avatar-chik
Summary: The sequel to monster. a slightly different version of my original version of Wait for Me? There are quite a few different parts, and a different ending. please read and review!
1. Kazekagesama

**_DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Naruto. The only character that is of my own is Hana, and another character in the story that will make her appearance near the of the story. Hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW!_**

Gaara laid on his back in a small clearing in the forest. Rain pelted his exhausted, injured body. It slowly washed the crimson blood from his brown clothing and mixed with the mud beneath him.

Gaara winced in pain as he attempted to observe his surroundings. There was nothing but trees and the corpses of other shinobi. The enemies had been defeated, but not without the lives of his comrades. If it hadn't been raining, he would have had a better chance of protecting everyone. He had used all of his chakra in order to fight them off, but it seemed like it wasn't enough.

_"Why am I so weak?" _he asked himself, closing his eyes. _"I know shukaku is gone now, but I didn't think that I would be this weak. Do I even deserve the title of Kazekage anymore? The reason I was appointed in the first place was because I had the shukaku within me. Now that it's gone..."_ He sighed to himself, trying to push those thoughts from his head.

Gaara was completely exhausted and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would lose consciousness. He was determined to stay awake as long as he could, though.

He started whispering random things to himself. He recited different things that he had read, different memories that he had, basically anything that would keep him awake for a little longer.

"Poor Kazekage-sama," a female sneered. Gaara groaned, fearing that it was another enemy. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure standing over him. "You're very lucky that we decided to come out here to meet you. Are you alright?"

Gaara suddenly found himself unable to speak. Everything started to swirl together before being engulfed by darkness.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Gaara's Dream**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Gaara and Hana walked through the desert in silence. Neither of them had anything to say anyway, so they just stayed quiet. They walked beside each other. They were holding hands, with their fingers interlaced. It was really hot out to be holding hands, but they didn't care._

_They reached the border of the fire country at dusk and made camp. Gaara sat up against a tree, Hana sleeping against him for the last time. Of course, Gaara didn't sleep. Instead, he watched her until the sun came up._

_He gently woke her and the two of them cleaned up the camp site. Afterwards, they stood there, staring at each other for several minutes. Hana finally through her arms around him, giving him a quick hug._

_"I'll miss you," she whispered into his ear. She loosened her grip on him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled away from him and smiled._

_"Be careful," he told her softly. Hana nodded._

_"You too."_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What's going on?" Gaara mumbled, his words slurred together. He slowly opened his eyes, which were slightly cloudy. He rolled his head to the side, seeing a pink haired medical ninja standing beside him.

He attempted to sit up, but a gentle hand on his chest prevented him from doing so. He sighed.

"Don't worry Kazekage-sama," Sakura assured him, "You are in the hospital now. You need to stay still so that you don't pull the IV drip out. I also need you to stay still so I can finish stitching up your wounds." Gaara nodded wearily.

Sakura finished cleaning and sewing up his deeper cuts. She then covered the stitches with gauze, securing it in place with medical tape.

"Get some rest Kazekage-sama," she told him softly. Gaara winced as he felt her inject something into his arm. Gaara blinked a few times before being consumed by darkness once again.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning, Sakura was checking over Gaara. He was still asleep, which didn't surprise Sakura. He had used up an enormous amount of chakra the day before, and she didn't expect him to be back on his feet for awhile.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," a female greeted from behind her. Sakura turned around and smiled at the blond haired girl.

"Good morning Hana-chan," she replied. She turned her back to her for a couple moments while she gathered her things. She then turned back to face Hana. "Are you here to visit him?" she asked, smiling slyly. Hana grinned and nodded. "He's still asleep, but you can stay with him if you want. I have to go meet with Tsunade-sama, so call a nurse if you need something." Hana nodded and walked over to Gaara. She pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat down.

She looked lovingly over the peaceful features on his face. She lightly traced his lips with her fingertips. She smiled to herself as she remembered the time they had kissed. She longed to feel his lips upon hers again.

She cupped his cheek in her hand, gently caressing it with her thumb. She stopped when Gaara started to stir beneath her touch. Hana watched as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, looking at her in disbelief.

"Hana?" he asked groggily. The blonde chuckled at him and nodded.

"I'm here Gaara," she told him softly. She started running her fingers through his crimson red hair. "Just go back to sleep." Gaara slowly nodded and closed his eyes.


	2. A Proposition

Gaara was released from the hospital the next morning, even though he was still rather weak. The only reason they let him walk out was because he was the Kazekage, and because they he was supposed to be meeting with the Hokage. Otherwise, they would have kept him for another day or so.

Gaara immediately went to meet with the Hokage. He signed some papers and she discussed the new treaty with him.

"Will this be all?" he finally asked, looking up at the Hokage with tired. She knew that he was still weak from the a couple days ago, but she wasn't quite finished yet.

"There's one more piece of business I want to get taken care of," she told him with a smirk. Gaara sighed and nodded. He really wasn't in the mood to do anymore paper work, but choice did he have. He cared about his village and wanted to keep their relations with Konoha strong.

"How would you like to have a great interrogator, or even a personal assistant?"

"We don't need any more charity from Konoha," he told her firmly. "Besides, we have several shinobi in our village who could do any of the tasks you just mentioned."

"Let me make this clear to you, this would not be for charity. There is a certain shinobi in our village that wants to be transferred to Sunagakure." Gaara could feel his heart starting to race uncontrollably and began hoping that it was who he was thinking about. Tsunade saw the slight change in his face and smirked at him. "Now that you are actually here, we can make it happen."

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Gaara asked. He had a good idea about who, but he wanted to make sure. Tsunade sighed in disappointment and shook her head at him.

"Who do you think?! It's Hana of course!" Gaara looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Gaara was silent for a moment, thinking everything over in his head. Finally, he nodded.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, his voice showing no emotion. Tsunade snickered and took out a manila folder, sliding it across the table. Gaara looked at it in disgust.

"Just what I need," he muttered to himself. "More paper work. That girl owes me big time."

Tsunade scoffed at him.

"You fuss too much Kazekage-sama."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara was exhausted by the end of the day. He hadn't fully recovered from everything he had been through, and negotiating was always so troublesome. Gaara was safely in his apartment before dark.

Gaara had taken off his shirt and was about to collapse on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed in aggravation, but went to answer it anyway. He frustration changed slightly when he saw that it was Hana.

The blonde looked him up and down before giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked, glaring at her. She smiled innocently at him.

"It's nothing really," she chuckled. "It's just that I never expected to see you all bandaged up like that. It actually makes you look a kind of cute." Gaara's eyes spotted a brown paper bag in her hands.

"What do you have there?" he asked, nodding at the bag.

"It's healing ointment, bandages, and some pain killers. Hokage-sama wanted me to make sure that you cleaned your wounds properly. She also wanted me to give you some medicine. Gaara nodded and stepped aside, letting Hana come in. Hana set the bag on his dresser and took out a small pill bottle. She popped off the cap and poured a pill out into her palm. She held it out to Gaara. He took it and put it into his mouth, quickly swallowing it. He then went over and sat down on his bed.

"Would you like me to clean your wounds for you?" Hana asked sweetly. Gaara sighed and nodded.

Hana took the healing ointment and bandages and sat on the bed beside Gaara. She took off his old bandages off and was about to apply the ointment when something caught her eyes.

"You're still wearing my necklace," she said with a smile. Gaara nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, looking at her with blank eyes. She shrugged.

"You didn't seem like much of a jewelry person." Gaara rolled his eyes at her, which made her giggle a bit.

Hana continued applying the lotion to his wounds, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. When she was finished, she quickly bandaged him up again and put all her supplies away. She put the paper bag back on the dresser and stood in front of Gaara.

"I guess I should let you get some rest," she told him softly. She turned and began to walk away. She was stopped by Gaara grabbing her by the wrist. Gaara got to his feet and pulled her towards him. Hana looked into Gaara's eyes in shock. Gaara pulled Hana close to him.

"I kept my promise," he whispered into her ear. Chills went down Hana's spine, but she managed to smile. She slowly wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his bare chest.

"I missed you so much," she sighed, squeezing him a little tighter.

"I missed you too," Gaara replied softly, "Which is why you are coming back with me." Hana grinned, squeezing him even tighter. Gaara gave a small grunt, which caused Hana to immediately loosen her grip around him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Gaara nodded. "I should let you get some rest, otherwise you'll never heal." Gaara sighed, releasing his grip on her. Hana did the same. "Goodnight," she told him softly. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek before turning and leaving.


	3. A Mission with Kankurou

Kankurou jumped through the forest trees at an incredible speed, carrying Hana on his back. Her arms were lightly wrapped around his neck. Her eyes were slightly opened. It showed that beneath her eyelids, her eyes were glowing a deep purple.

What was supposed to be an easy mission for them both had taken a turn for the worst. Now, Hana's life was on the line and the fate of her life was in Kankurou's hands.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Flashback**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Hana stood in front of the Kazekage's desk, waiting for him to speak. Hana had been in Sunagakure for almost two weeks and she and Gaara hadn't seen each other very much. When they did see each other, it was usually on professional terms, like now. Hana wasn't surprised by any of this, and was completely fine with it. She was happy that Gaara had a new purpose in life. He had come a long way, and was extremely proud of him._

_"I have a mission for you," Gaara finally told her. The two of them stared blankly into each other's eyes, neither of them showing any emotion what so ever. Hana had matured a lot since the last time she was in Suna. She took her job a lot more seriously. She still had her moments when she was relaxed and could be slightly immature, but she knew the time and place in which it was okay._

_"That didn't take very long," she replied, her voice flat and lacking any emotion. Gaara nodded._

_"I know that it has only been a few weeks, but this is a request from the Hokage of Konha." Hana raised an eyebrow._

_"What does she want me to do?" Gaara leaned forward and picked up a manila folder. He opened it and skimmed through its contents._

_"An abandoned laboratory was found about a week ago, and is believed to be one of Orochimaru's. She requests that you go out there to gather any information you can." Gaara looked back up at her, confusion in his eyes. Hana smirked at him._

_"It's one of my special abilities," she explained. "Didn't the Hokage-sama give you my profile?" Gaara nodded. "Did you bother reading it yet?" Gaara smirked at her, giving Hana her answer. "You should really read through it. You get more answers that way."_

_"Getting back on topic," Gaara noted, "Can you do the mission?"_

_"Who will be accompanying me?" she asked._

_"You can't do this alone? It's a very simple mission. The chances of an attack are extremely low and the area has been cleared of any traps they were able to find."_

_"If you would have read my profile, you would know. I need at least one other person with me, especially on these mission types." Gaara sighed and nodded. He knew that Hana's abilities also came with weaknesses that could make her vulnerable, but he didn't know the depth of her weaknesses._

_"You'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn. Kankurou will be getting back from his mission with Temari at any moment. When he gets back, I will inform him about the mission and he will accompany you." Hana tilted her head to the side and gave him a weird look._

_"Why Kankurou?" she asked, looking at him curiously. Gaara smirked._

_"He's a good shinobi," he told her softly, "And he's my brother. You don't need to worry. He has matured in the three years you have been gone." Hana smiled and nodded._

_"Okay, but don't tell him that I am going to be his partner," she told him. "I want to surprise him." Gaara nodded and waved his hand at her._

_"You are dismissed." Hana bowed and quietly left the room._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_"You have to be joking!" Kankurou exclaimed. "I have been gone for 3 weeks and you welcome me back with another mission! It's like you want me gone!" Gaara shook his head in disappointment at his brother's immature behavior._

_"Quit your complaining," Gaara told him, his voice firm. "I was going to send you on another A-ranked mission, since you are a jounin. Instead, I decided to be nice and have you accompany someone on a C-ranked mission." Kankurou raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Really?" Gaara sighed and nodded._

_"You will be leaving tomorrow at dawn with your partner. You are to meet her at the village gate upon your departure."_

_"Who is my teammate?"_

_"You will meet her tomorrow," Gaara repeated. "She is in charge of making gathering information from the sight. You are in charge of making sure nothing happens to her."_

_"You know, I kind of liked it better when you didn't talk so much," Kankurou said with a smirk._

_"Me too," Gaara sighed, resting his head on the desk and covering it with his arms. Kankurou chuckled at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Kankurou was waiting impatiently by the village gate, his aggravation growing with each passing moment._

_**"Where is she?"**__ Kankurou wondered._

_"It's been awhile doll boy!" Kankurou spun around to find a blonde haired girl that came up to his chin._

_"Who do you think you are to call me that!?" he snapped, glaring at the girl._

_"You're really tall, and you're starting to look kind of handsome." Kankurou could feel his cheeks turning red, but he quickly hid it._

_"Do I know you?" he asked, looking at her in slight confusion. Hana gawked at him._

_"You honestly don't remember me!?" she exclaimed, looking at him in shock. Kankurou stared at her for another minute before finally making the connection._

_"Hana!?" he exclaimed in disbelief. The girl rolled her eyes at him and nodded. Hana walked over to him, giving him a jab in the arm. "Owe! What was that for?!"_

_"You didn't even know who I was!" she exclaimed, walking past him._

_"Sorry!" he apologized, catching up to her and walking at her side. "You can't honestly blame me for not recognizing you!"_

_"Did I really change that much?" she asked, looking at him in curiosity. Kankurou smirked and nodded._

_"For one, you chopped your hair off. And two, you have definitely matured." Hana blushed and chuckled. "Forgive me?" he asked. Hana smiled and nodded._

_"Alright, I forgive you."_

_About an hour passed and they were still trekking through the desert._

_"Is there any reason we are walking?" Kankurou asked, looking down at the young girl walking beside him. Hana nodded._

_"I can't run without expending a lot of my energy. I can't use chakra to help me run faster." Kankurou raised an eyebrow._

_"Then how did you become a ninja?"_

_"I'm not a fully qualified ninja, which is why I can't go above the rank of genin. My special abilities prevent me from doing other things." Kankurou nodded._

_**"I guess that's another reason Gaara chose a Jounin for this mission,"**__ Kankurou thought to himself._

_At dusk, the two of them were able to reach the edge of the desert. They trekked a little farther into the forest and made camp. They took shifts keeping watch and tending to the fire. Even though Hana couldn't really fight, she could still keep watch._

_At dawn, they cleaned up camp and ate a quick breakfast. As soon as they were done, they set off towards the sight. They reached the location around midday, to both of their relief._

_They stood outside of the abandoned lab, looking at it with blank expressions. It appeared to be a danger zone from the outside. Kankurou averted his eyes to Hana and sighed._

_"What do you need to now?" he asked. Hana stared at the building for a moment later before sitting down on the ground with her legs crossed. She held her hands out in front of her, forming what looked to be like the tiger hand seal._

_"I'm going to try and see if I can get anything from this place," she told him. Her eyes were closed and her body was rather relaxed. "I have a bad feeling about this place. Once I make the connection, I won't be conscious anymore. If something doesn't seem right, you have my permission to take me from the area." Kankurou gave her a weird look, but nodded._

_Hana sat there for 5 minutes, not moving a muscle, before she finally opened her eyes. Kankurou thought that she was finished, but he quickly found out that she had only started. He was surprised to see that her eyes were glowing a dark purple color._

_"Is that supposed to happen?" he asked himself out loud. "It doesn't look like it's harming her. I'll give her a little while longer."_

_He sat there next to her for about 15 minutes, staring off into space. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Hana gasping. She was on her hands and knees, her entire body trembling uncontrollably._

_"Hana!" he exclaimed. "What going on?"_

_"Kankurou…" she gasped, "We need to go back now." Hana began wimpered in pain, clutching her head. Kankurou gathered her in his arms, her body immediately going limp._

_"Shit!" he cursed, disappearing in a flash._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_


	4. The Escape

Gaara sat at his desk, small lights illuminating his office. He was still in his white Kazekage robes, even though didn't need to be. It was past 10 o'clock at night and his body was begging him to go to sleep. He wouldn't let himself go to sleep however. He hadn't slept since Hana was admitted to the hospital three days ago. Consequently, his lack of sleep led to him being unable to concentrate on his paper work. Giving up on that, he just sat back in his chair with his eyes closed.

He kept thinking about how much Hana had changed. The profile that he forced himself to read said that things like this would happen, but it wasn't necessarily known when she would snap out of it.

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on the door and quickly entering. Gaara opened his eyes and stared at the medic standing before him.

"K-Kazekage-sama!" the medic gasped, trying to catch his breath. "We have a problem." Gaara could feel his heart sinking. He nodded for the medic to continue, afraid of what he was about to hear. "We kind of had a problem with Hana."

"What happened?" he asked, his voice soft.

"She's gone sir." Gaara could hear his heart shattering into a million pieces. "I'm really sorry sir. None of us were expecting for something like this to happen."

"How did this happen?" Gaara could feel tears forming in eyes, but wouldn't let them fall.

"We're not exactly sure. We were going to change out her IV fluids, but she wasn't there." Gaara gave him a weird look.

"So she's not dead?" The medic shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"I have no idea how a person who has been in a coma for three days can just get up and walk out of a hospital. I think I know where she is though. Does she need to be brought back?"

"Not unless it looks like she needs to." Gaara nodded and walked the medic out of the office. Then the two went their separate ways.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara quietly opened his bedroom door and slipped inside. He smirked when he saw Hana lying on his bed. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were sleeping peacefully. Gaara took a step towards the bed and Hana's eyelids flew open. She smiled softly at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," she said softly, looking at him through sleepy eyes. Gaara walked over to his bed and sat down beside her.

"Why do you always have to be so troublesome?" he asked, stroking her head. He jumped slightly when he felt her poke her in the ribs. He glared at Hana, who was looking up at him with innocent, ice-blue eyes. He sighed and shook his head at her in disappointment. "Those eyes really get on my nerves sometimes," he said with a smirk. Hana looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled.

Hana scooted over and attempted to get Gaara to lie down next to her.

"Be my pillow Gaara-kun," she mumbled sleepily. Gaara sighed, but nodded. He stood up for a moment, taking off his Kazekage robes and tossing them to the side. Gaara laid down on the bed beside Hana. The blonde immediately cuddled closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

Gaara sighed to himself, enjoying the warmth of another body against his own. It had been so long since he had someone this close to him. He suddenly remembered how much he enjoyed the feeling. It also reminded him how much he cared about Hana.

Hana immediately fell asleep, her heartbeat matching his own. A few minutes later, Gaara was asleep as well.


	5. Do You Still Love Me?

Hana woke up late the next morning. She slowly sat up and looked down at Gaara with loving eyes. He was sleeping peacefully, his pitch-black eyelids contrasting greatly contrasting with his pale skin.

Hana looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed to herself.

_"I should let him sleep a little longer," _she thought to herself. _"He deserves it after everything I must have put him through."_ Hana got up, being careful not to disturb Gaara. She silently left the room and made her way down the hall.

"Hana!" Temari exclaimed. Hana cringed upon hearing her loud voice. She turned towards her and put a finger to her lips.

"Gaara's still asleep," she told her, keeping her own voice down. Temari smiled sheepishly, nodding. She wrapped her arms around Hana, giving her a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you're better," she sighed. Hana smiled and nodded.

"That happens sometimes," she told her.

"You want some breakfast?" Hana smiled and nodded.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first? I feel kind of disgusting." Temari grinned and nodded.

"Let me get you some clothes to change in to." Hana thanked her and went into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and turned around just as someone knocked on the door. She opened it and gratefully took the clothes from Temari.

"If Gaara wakes up, will you tell him that I'm just taking a shower?"

"Of course I will! Don't worry about it. He probably won't wake up for awhile anyways." Hana smiled and thanked her again.

She stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the hot shower. She sighed, relaxing under the heat. She washed her hair and her body. After about 15 minutes, she turned off the water and dried herself off. She quickly got dressed in the clothes Temari had provided her with and dried her hair with her towel.

She quietly went back into Gaara's room and smiled when she saw him still sleeping. She tip-toed over to the bed and sat down next to him. She ruffled his crimson-red hair, making him groan softly. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he was staring into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. He slowly sat up rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Pretty good," she replied with a smile. "I'm sorry about making you worry like that." Gaara shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you could help it." Hana nodded. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Of course you can! What on your mind?" Gaara looked down at the floor.

"Do you still love me?" Hana stared at him with wide eyes, but then softened her eyes.

"Look at me Gaara," she told him softly. Gaara slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. He was immediately lost in them. "You will always be the only for me." She gently pressed her lips against his, reinforcing her words. She pulled back a couple seconds later, smiling at him. Gaara smiled back at her, his eyes showing slight happiness.


	6. Will You Marry Me?

**4 Years Later**

_**(Gaara and Hana are 20 years old now)**_

Hana knocked on the Kazekage's door. Hearing no response, she went inside.

"You wanted to see…." Her voice trailed off when she noticed that the room was empty. She raised an eyebrow and took a couple of steps forward. She gasped when she suddenly felt a pair of arms grab her around the waist. Chills went up and down her spine at the feeling of Gaara's warm breath on her neck.

"Was this the only reason you wanted to see me?" she asked, giggling slightly. She felt Gaara's body become tense. She pulled away from him and sat down on his desk.

"I have something I needed to discuss with you," he told her, his voice sounding a bit uneasy. Hana raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at him.

"I'm listening." Gaara shifted nervously, sighing in frustration. He reached beneath his white Kazekage robes and pulled out a small box, tossing it to Hana. She caught it and looked up at Gaara in confusion.

"Just open it," he mumbled, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Hana smirked at him when she saw that he was blushing. She sighed to herself and opened it, her eyes growing big when she saw what was inside. She looked back up at Gaara, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Is this….." Gaara nodded, walking over to her. He took the beautiful diamond ring from the box.

"I want you to be with you forever," he told her as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Hana grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**WARNING….. There is some citrus in this part, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read this part. I don't think it's that bad, but I thought I should just put this on the table so I don't get anyone upset with me.**_

Gaara carried Hana bridal style into his room. It was only appropriate, since they had just bed married a few hours ago. Hana was wearing a beautiful white gown and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

Gaara sat her down on the bed and was about to give her another kiss. Hana put a finger to his lips, smirking at him.

"Let me get changed first," she told him. Gaara nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek anyway. She giggled and got up. She took something out of the dresser and quickly went into the bathroom. While she got changed, Gaara stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes.

About 5-10 minutes later, he heard Hana exit the bathroom. He opened his eyes and smirked at her. She was wearing her black satin night gown and had let her gorgeous blond hair down. She turned off the light and got into bed with Gaara.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and draw her close. She exhaled deeply when she felt him kissing her neck. He slowly worked his way up to her lips, kissing her long and hard. She rolled over onto her side, wrapping her arms around him. Gaara slipped his tongue into her mouth, earning a pleasurable moan from Hana. She pulled herself even closer to him, letting his warmth surround her.

"I love you," Gaara whispered as he pulled away. Hana a small yelp when he nipped at her neck.

"I love you too," she replied breathlessly. Gaara smirked, kissing her roughly on the lips.


	7. Big News

**5 Months Later**

Hana barged right into Gaara's office, not even bothering to knock. She knew he wasn't meeting with anyone at the moment and couldn't wait. She had important news to tell him, and didn't want to wait until he got home. It was too special.

Gaara looked up at her, smirking at how excited she looked. He pushed the document that he had been writing off to the side. He watched with great interest as Hana scurried forward.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked, raising an invisible eyebrow. Hana grinned and clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"Don't you want to guess first?" she asked, giving him a playful look.

"I'm at work right now Hana," Gaara told her, sitting back in his chair. "If it is really important, then tell me now. I have one more meeting in about 15 minutes, and then I'll be home." Hana frowned, biting her bottom lip.

"How long will you be?" she asked, sounding slightly upset. Gaara shrugged.

"It shouldn't last more than 2 hours." Hana sighed and nodded. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to him to lose focus right before a meeting. Hana walked over to him and sat on his lap. Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Promise me that you will get home as soon as possible," she told him softly, running her fingers through his hair. "I have something I really need to talk to you about." Gaara nodded.

"I promise." Hana smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She got and hurried out of his office.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hana was keeping herself busy by doing dishes. They hadn't been done the last couple of days, since everyone had been extremely busy. She had nothing else better to do, and she needed to keep herself from going absolutely insane.

She gasped in surprise when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, almost dropping the plate she was scrubbing.

"Are you trying to make me break something?" she asked, giggling. She closed her eyes, leaning into Gaara as he kissed her neck roughly.

"What gave you that impression?" he asked teasingly. Hana pulled away from him and put the plate in the clean rinse water and dropped the dish rag in the soapy water. She turned towards Gaara and took his hand in hers. She led him over to the living and they both sat down on the couch. Hana turned so that she could look at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked her, looking at her with emotionless eyes. Hana nodded and exhaled deeply.

"Gaara…… how do you feel about being a daddy?" she asked, slightly nervous. Gaara stared at her with shock filled eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

"Are….. you saying……" Hana smiled and nodded, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I'm pregnant," she finished. Gaara slumped back in the couch, looking absolutely dumbfounded. Hana kind of expected this to happen. "I'm going to give you some time to let it sink in," she told him, slowly getting up. She went doing the dishes.

She was interrupted a couple of minutes later by Gaara wrapping his arms around her waist once again.

"So, what do you think?" she asked sweetly. Gaara smirked and spun her around to face him. He cupped her cheek in his hand and passionately kissed her on the lips.

"I say that I love you," he told her softly. Hana smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "When are you due?"

"7 months," she whispered.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I want to keep it a surprise. If it's a girl, I want you to name her, and if it's a boy, I'll name him." Gaara nodded and kissed his wife once more.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**5 More Months Later**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara's eyes shot open when he felt someone shaking him. He immediately sat up, breathing heavily. His body was trembling and was covered in sweat.

"Hana?" he whispered questioningly.

"I'm right here Gaara," she answered, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him close to her.

"And the baby? How is the baby?"

"The baby is just fine," she assured him, lightly placing his hand on her swollen tummy. "It was just a nightmare." Gaara sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I can't help but worry," he told her. "I keep thinking that something is going to happen." Hana nodded and ran her fingers through Gaara's red hair.

"Don't worry," she cooed. "Everything will turn out the way that it's supposed to."

"What if the baby hates me?" Hana squeezed him a little tighter and shook her head.

"That won't happen. You will be a great father, and our child will love you." Gaara smiled at her and received a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she relied sweetly. Gaara sat up and gave Hana a small kiss. He then bent over and kissed her stomach, making Hana chuckle.

"Our child will definitely love you," she assured him, ruffling his head. Gaara smiled and watched as Hana laid back down.

"Goodnight," he whispered as he laid his head down on his pillow.

"Goodnight Gaara," Hana answered softly, looking lovingly into his eyes before closing them.


	8. It's A Girl!

Gaara stared at the small crying infant in awe. He couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as the doctor wrapped the baby in light purple towel.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," the doctor informed him. "We're going to take her back and give her a quick check up. We'll bring her back in a few minutes so she can be fed." Gaara gave the doctor a nod and knelt down beside his wife. He took her hand and she looked up at him with a weary smile.

"A baby girl," he whispered in her ear before giving her a peck on the cheek. Hana chuckled and nodded.

"A beautiful baby girl," she corrected. Gaara smirked and kissed her forehead. Just then, a nurse came in with the crying baby. Hana grinned, looking at the bundle in the nurse's arms.

"She's hungry," she giggled, carefully putting the baby in Hana's arms. The baby immediately started to quiet down once in her mother's arms. "Looks like she knows who her mother is," the nurse chuckled before leaving the new parents with their child.

Hana smiled lovingly as the infant suckled hungrily. Gaara looked down at the baby with wonder in his eyes. When she was finished nursing, Hana burped her and cuddled the baby in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Hana asked softly, not taking her eyes away from the baby. Gaara nodded. Hana looked up at him with shimmering eyes, a smirk gracing her lips. "I know you want to hold her," she said teasingly. Gaara stared at her with wide eyes.

"M-Me?" he asked. Hana rolled her eyes at him.

"She's your baby too, and you deserve to hold her as well." Gaara looked at her with uncertainty as Hana carefully placed the baby girl in Gaara's arms. She cautiously adjusted the positioning of his arms so that the baby would be comfortable.

She grinned at seeing Gaara and their newborn baby girl. He looked down at the delicate little life in his arms with such amazement. The baby just laid in his arms, suckling on the violet pacifier. His eyes scanned her face, taking in everything from her slightly pink, blotchy skin to her strawberry blonde hair.

"What are we going to name her?" Hana asked, putting a gentle hand on Gaara's arm. Gaara stared at the small infant, deep in thought.

"What do you think about Mizuki?" he asked, looking up at Hana. Hana grinned.

"I love it," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara laid on his side on the floor, propping his head up with his hand. He smirked playfully at the infant lying on a pink blanket beside him. He watched attentively as she happily kicked her legs and grabbed her feet with her hands. He chuckled when she let out a happy coo. Mizuki turned her head towards the sound, looking at Gaara with her big teal eyes. She blinked at him a couple times, staring at him with wonder. Gaara playfully stuck his tongue out at her, earning a happy giggle from the baby.

It had been about 4 months since Mizuki had been born. During that time, the infant had formed a very special bond with her mother and father. Even though she didn't see Gaara as much she did Hana, she still seemed to be attached to him.

Being Kazekage, Gaara had his duties to fulfill before he tends to other matters. Even so, he did what he could to set aside time to spend with Hana and Mizuki.

Mizuki reached out for him, grabbing at the air. Gaara smirked and put his index finger in the palm of her hand, smiling when he she grasped onto it.

Just then, there was a loud noise that made Gaara jump slightly and made Mizuki start crying. Gaara glared at Kankurou as he walked into the room. He apologized and quickly left the room. Gaara scooped the crying infant in his arms and held her close to his body. He gently rocked her and hushed her. He put a pacifier in her mouth and she immediately began sucking on it.

Mizuki looked up at Gaara with her big eyes, blinking every now and then. After about 5 minutes, the baby's eyelids started growing heavy until they finally closed and she fell asleep. Gaara carefully got up and carried the sleeping infant into her room. He carefully set her down in her crib, doing his best not to wake her. He stood there a few minutes, staring lovingly at the sleeping child.

After a couple moments, Gaara silently made his way out of the room.

"Is she asleep?" Hana asked softly, rubbing Gaara's shoulders. Gaara smiled and nodded. Hana grinned and let Gaara wrap his arms around her waist. The two of them went into their room and shut the door. Gaara fell onto the bed, pulling Hana on top of him.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered as Gaara caressed her cheek with his thumb. Gaara looked at her with curious eyes.

"How so?" he asked. Hana smirked nestled herself into him even more.

"You're Kazekage," she began, "You care about your village, you're a wonderful husband and father, and you do your best to balance your family life and your professional life." He smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do you know why you're so wonderful?" he asked playfully. Hana chuckled. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You're a wonderful wife and mother, you accepted me when no one else would, and I can always trust you." Hana grinned and nodded.

"That sounds pretty wonderful to me," she giggled. She rolled onto stomach and kissed Gaara on the lips.

"Mizuki has your eyes," she told him. Gaara looked at her questioningly.

"Really?" he asked, kind of surprised. Hana nodded.

"They're going to have the same color as yours."

"I just hope she doesn't get rings around her eyes," Gaara sighed. Hana laughed, hugging him tightly.

"I like the rings around your eyes," she told him. "They make you look sexy." Gaara smirked, kissing her hard.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**A special thanks to What About Today, who helped me pick out the name. I also made it so that Hana is still alive, knowing that some people would like to see her alive. I made this entire chapter from scratch! I think I did pretty well. What do you all think? PLEASE R&R!!!**_

_**Oh! And this isn't the end! There are a few more chapters I plan to put up after this! I'm sure you're itching to know what I have planned. From here until the end, it is completely original and thought up from scratch! HOO YEAH!!! R&R!**_


	9. Growing Up

The sun was setting on the village of Sunagakure. There was a pair of sea green eyes that were peering out of the window to the Kazekage's mansion, searching the streets.

Hana peeked out from the kitchen at Mizuki, smiling when she found her in the same spot she had been in for almost a half an hour. Mizuki was four now and was growing into an intelligent little girl.

Mizuki was standing on a stepping stool and was looking anxiously out the window. Her eyes sparkled with life when she spotted what she was looking for. She didn't move from her spot as the figure approached. She just stared at him until he reached the door.

She turned away from the window after she heard the sound of the door closing. She stepped down from her little stood and looked up at her father with a smile. He smirked at her, scooping her up in his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you daddy," she giggled, giving him a kiss on the nose. Gaara smirked and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I've missed you too," he told her. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in the kitchen." Mizuki wriggled out of his arms and ran ahead into the kitchen. "Daddy's home!" Mizuki squealed when she entered the kitchen. Gaara came into the kitchen, patting Mizuki's head.

"She was waiting for you again," Hana told him. Gaara smirked and nodded.

"I know," he replied softly, "I saw her." Mizuki giggled, knowing that they were talking about her. Mizuki went over to her mother and put her head on her swollen tummy.

"Am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" Mizuki asked, looking up at her mother. Hana smiled and put a hand on her stomach.

"You're going to have a little brother," she told her softly. Mizuki squealed and looked at Gaara with joyful eyes.

"I can't wait until the baby comes!" Gaara smirked.

"Neither can I," he told her. Mizuki grinned a toothy grin and took her father by the hand.

"Will you come play with me?" she asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled and nodded, letting the child drag him out of the room and into her room. The two of them sat down on the floor, playing with her building blocks. Gaara helped the small four year old build tall block towers and smirked at her as she happily knocked them down. He laughed at her as she attempted to blow one of the towers over. Still, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't blow it over.

"You're a goofball," Gaara teased. She stuck her tongue out at her, Gaara doing the same thing to her.

"Do you have to go to work again tomorrow?" Mizuki asked as she put her blocks away. Gaara smirked and shook his head. Mizuki's face immediately lit up. "Does that mean you will play with me tomorrow?" she asked. Gaara smirked grabbing her and drawing her in close to him. She squealed, laughing at the same time.

"I'm all yours," he told her.

"Yay!" she cheered, hugging her father's arms close to her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hana slowly opened her eyes as some of the runs rays broke through the window shade. She sat up, yawning and stretching towards the ceiling. She looked beside her, not really surprised that Gaara wasn't there. He had recently been working during the nights as well as the days. He wanted to get ahead in his paper work so that he could spend a couple of days with Hana and Mizuki. Today, he had no meetings scheduled and was planning to spend his day with Mizuki.

Hana smiled to herself and slipped out of bed. She quietly walked down the hall, the sound of her bare feet making a soft noise as she walked down the hall. She silently opened the office door, knowing that Gaara was probably inside. Her eyes widened when she saw him and Mizuki. Her lips curled into a smile when Mizuki looked up at her with innocent eyes. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Mizuki grinned and Hana went over for a closer look.

Mizuki was standing on a chair that she had dragged over to Gaara's desk. In her hand was a paint brush. On Gaara's desk, there was glittery pink paint that Hana and Mizuki had played with the day before.

Hana looked at Gaara's face, doing her best to prevent herself from bursting out laughing.

"Did I do good mommy?" Mizuki asked, her voice almost a whisper. Hana grinned and nodded.

"I think they're the best one's you've painted so far," her mother praised, "But next time, I think you should paper. Daddy might not be too happy about it." Mizuki giggled and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Hana patted the child on the head. "Should I wake him?"

"Let mommy wake him," Hana said with a smirk. Mizuki giggled again and nodded. She ruffled her husbands hair making him moan.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," she whispered into his ear. "Mizuki painted you a pretty picture." Upon saying this, she couldn't help but laugh. Gaara opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sleepily. Hana giggled and dipped her finger tip into the wet paint on his face. She held it front of him, and watched in amusement as his eyes got big. He put his fingers to his face and held them out in front of him.

"Don't do that!" Hana told him. "You're smearing it. Get your lazy but up and go wash it off in the bathroom." Gaara sighed and nodded.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, seeing the sloppy hearts painted on the one side of his face. He smirked to himself and scrubbed them off with a wet rag. When he got out, he was met by a smiling Mizuki.

"Did you like my pretty picture daddy?" she asked him, looking up at him with innocent looking eyes. He chuckled and nodded.

"It was very nice Mizuki," he told her softly, crouching down so that he could meet her eyes. "Could you put that on paper next time so I can keep it?" Mizuki grinned and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"Will you play with me?" she asked sweetly. Gaara smirked and grabbed her up in his arms. She squealed as he lifted her up of the ground and carried her back into the office.

"What are we doing this morning?" Gaara asked Hana. Hana smiled and walked over to the two. She tickled Mizuki, who was still in Gaara's arms. The little giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"I guess I'll make some breakfast," she told him. "I'll call you two down when it's done. You could get her clothes out for her so she can get dressed." Gaara smiled and nodded.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara's day had been filled with tag and hide-and-go-seek. At the end of the day, he was exhausted, but so was Mizuki. He carried the small girl up to her room and tucked her into bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Good night," he whispered as he turned out the light. He shut the door partially and went into his own room. Hana was in bed, reading a book by moonlight. Gaara stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed beside her. Hana finished the page she was on and closed the book. She looked down next to her and grinned when she saw that he was already fast asleep. She chuckled softly to herself before turning off the light. She leaned over and gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered into his ear.


	10. Conclusion

Just like Mizuki had done every day since she was extremely small, she was watching out the window at sunset. She knew that her father would be there any minute wanted to be there to greet him when he got home. However, there was one thing that was relatively different. She now had a little brother to wait anxiously with her.

Mizuki was eight years old now and had started at the Ninja Academy. Her little brother, Daichi, was four years old. She loved her little brother, even though he could annoy her at times. She looked out for him and would sometimes take him up to the academy to play on the playground.

Daichi was very different from Mizuki. Instead of being hyperactive and outgoing like his older sister, he was very quiet and reserved. He was very shy and bashful, but he was always looking to please his parents. Daichi's hair was also a lot darker than Mizuki's. His hair was closer to his father's hair color, only it was a bit lighter.

Daichi was standing on the stool Mizuki had used when she was younger. He was beside his younger sister, looking out the window and clutching a piece of paper to his chest.

"Look Daichi, father's home!" Mizuki fled from the room and went to the front door. She opened it and ran out to meet her father. Daichi slowly followed her, stopping in front of the door. He waited patiently for Gaara and Mizuki to walk through the doorway.

"Daichi drew you a picture daddy!" Mizuki told him, going to her younger brother and giving him a gentle nudge. Gaara crouched down and smiled at his timid son.

"Is that true Daichi?" Gaara asked, smiling gently at his son. Daichi blushed and nodded. Gaara chuckled and waved for him to come. Diachi took a couple of steps forward and held out the picture. Gaara gently took it from him and looked at it. It was a crude drawing of their family in front of their home. Gaara smiled and grabbed Daichi around the waist, pulling him into a hug.

"I love it," he told him. Daichi giggled and wriggled away from his father. Gaara watched as his two children scampered off. He couldn't help but notice how Daichi reminded him of himself when he was a child. There was a big difference though. Daichi was given the kind of love he deserved to have.

Gaara stood back up and went into the kitchen. Hana was in front of the over, cooking dinner. Daichi was helping Mizuki set the table by putting the napkins by each plate. Gaara smiled and snuck up behind Hana. She giggled and brought a hand behind her, caressing his cheek. Gaara turned Hana around and kissed her on the lips.

"Ewww!" he heard Mizuki exclaim. "Gross! Come on Daichi, we don't need to see this." She grabbed her little brother by the wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen. Hana burst out laughing and let Gaara kiss her again.

"Next time, try and save it for when the kids aren't around," she told him with a smirk.

"I couldn't help it," Gaara sighed. "I've been away from you guys for so long, I missed you." Hana smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you to," she said softly.

"Is it safe yet?!" Mizuki asked from the other room. Hana laughed again and pulled away from Gaara.

"It's safe you two!" she called. Mizuki and Daichi cautiously entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Gaara and Hana sat down and helped make their children's plates.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara had just finished tucking Mizuki into bed and was going into Daichi's room to tuck him in as well. He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled the covers up to his son's chin.

"Father?" Gaara looked down at his son's sleepy face.

"Hmm?" He ran his fingers through his Daichi's red hair, making the young boy sigh in relief.

"Why are you always gone father?" he asked sleepily. Gaara sighed, wondering how to put it so that Daichi could understand.

"I'm the Kazekage," he started to explain. "That means that I'm in charge of the whole village's safety." He smirked when he saw Daichi's eyes grow wide.

"Is it hard?" he asked. Gaara sighed again and nodded.

"It is, but it's worth it. The hardest part is not being able to be with you guys." Daichi smiled softly and blinked a couple of times.

"Father, do you love me?" Gaara looked a little shocked at his question.

"Of course I do," Gaara told him softly, looking into his tear filled eyes. "What makes you think that I wouldn't?" Daichi slowly sat up and shook his head.

"I don't know. I had a scary dream the other night, and I got confused." Gaara gathered the small boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Daichi, I will always love you, and that goes with your mother and sister too. You are all my family, and I will always love you all." Daichi smiled and cuddled into his dad's chest.

"I love you father." Gaara smiled and kissed his son's head.

"I love you too Daichi," he whispered, giving him one last kiss. He laid his son back down and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Goodnight Daichi," Gaara said softly as he left the room.

Gaara crawled into bed with Hana, who was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Gaara asked, looking up at the blonde. She smiled and showed him the cover. "Red Dragon?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I think you would like it," she told him with a smirk. It's a bit graphic, but no matter how many times I try to put it down and leave it, I come right back to it." Gaara chuckled.

"Sounds like my kind of book." Hana chuckled and nodded, closing the book and going setting it down on the bedside table. She turned off the light and laid down close to Gaara. Gaara wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his body. She laid on her side, her back against Gaara. She felt chills go down her spine when he Gaara's warm breathe on her neck.

"Did you know Daichi has been having nightmares?" Gaara said softly.

"I knew that he had one the other night," she started to reply, "But it was only one." Gaara nodded. "I didn't tell you because it was just one, and it was bound to happen sooner or later." Gaara nodded once more.

"I understand."

"Did he tell you?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"He told me that he had a nightmare, but didn't say what it was about."

"Same here," Hana sighed. "He'll be okay though. Daichi may seem sensitive, but he's very good at ignoring things." Gaara chuckled and kissed the back of Hana's neck.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Hana smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Gaara.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**END**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Thank you all for reading! Big thanks to What About Today and another thanks to slack-jawed-cheese-hugger. **_


End file.
